


Frozen

by thesammtimes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Inspired by Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: Being the youngest of twelve brothers was a huge problem for Sehun. He didn’t stand a chance to gaining the crown for his own kingdom. Therefore, he had no choice then to go after someone else’s crown. When news of princess Elsa’s Coronation came to his kingdom he quickly volunteered to represent his family at the event. However, he was quick to discover this new queen was as cold as ice. They each had their own hidden fears and agendas. Could they thaw each other’s frozen hearts?





	Frozen

“I have to go, your brother is going to be looking for me soon.”

Sehun sighed and rolled over in his bed. He watched the woman slip back into her dress, struggling to tie the corset. “Come here,” he told her, sitting up.

She smiled at him and let him finish the tie before she turned around and snaked her hands around his neck. “Same time next week?” She asked him, her lips pressed kisses on his neck and shoulder.

“Sure,” he answered her, barely returning the kiss on the lips.

She smirked and snuck out of his bed chambers, leaving him to his own. He decided he should probably get dressed as well. He had been sleeping with 4 of his brother’s wives since before they were even married. Two more of his brother’s were engaged and he’d almost hooked those women as well. 

Being the youngest, he had been treated like crap by his eldest brothers his entire life. Sure, they said they loved him, but their actions showed otherwise. Somewhere along number 8 or 9 he was pretty sure his mother stopped caring. She gave more than plenty heirs to her throne, now she was just birthing boys for sport. And the boys fought. Constantly. 

So Sehun, being the gorgeous young prince, got his revenge in other ways. It started when his oldest brother’s wife came on to him one evening after dinner. He had the epiphany and slowly slept his way through all of them.

He looked in the mirror and adjusted his clothing, smirking to himself. He would never run his own kingdom, what else was there to do?  
______

It was at dinner that evening that he finally formed a plan for his life.

“The Princess of Arendelle will be having her Coronation in a month’s time. She is to become the next queen. We will need someone there to represent the family.” His mother spoke, though half of her sons weren’t listening.

Sehun scoffed at his idiotic brothers, they were so disrespectful. Of course no one wanted to go to a coronation to watch someone else be promised their thrown. He rolled his eyes and picked at his food. 

“One of us should go, especially since we were unable to attend the funeral for her parents. Poor thing, only her and her sister left.” His mother spoke with his father, a frown on her face.

So it was only her and her sister? Suddenly Sehun’s interest in the affair was peaked. “I’ll go, mother.” He spoke up from the far end of the table.

Most of them looked up in shock. He was pretty sure his mother often forgot his existence the way she looked at him in such a perplexed way. He always felt like telling her his name and the number of child he was when she was around, just to remind her. It wasn’t that his mother was unloving or cruel. She had raised him to the best of her ability. But she was a queen, and the maid staff had done all of the hard work of raising boys for her.

She surprised him by knowing his name, “Sehun, are you sure you want to go? It will probably be by yourself. Is that okay?”

Nothing had ever sounded better to him. He nodded, “I can represent the family for the future queen’s coronation.”

His mother and father agreed to it, they told him when he had to leave. So Sehun excused himself and headed to his room to make his arrangements.

Yes, he’d show up to a castle where two single sisters sat waiting for his arrival. There was no way he wouldn’t be able to woo at least one of them. Then the kingdom would sit in his hands. Finally, things were looking up for this young prince.  
______

You woke up and took in your unfamiliar surroundings. What were you doing in the dungeons? You sat up and found your hands shackled shut with heavy metal clamps. What the? You closed your eyes as the memories poured back.

You couldn't take the pressure of being queen. You couldn't take the pressure of being yourself. So when your sister, Anna, began to pressure you to open the gates you freaked out. The stress of the day came flying out of your hands, literally, as you splattered ice throughout the hall.

Mental breakdown was not the half of it as you ran away to the mountains and built yourself a new castle of ice. Because finally you could lose control and let your powers take over. You had the powers since you could remember and you could never figure out how to control them. The constant pressure of being the perfect princess had you under unbearable stress.

Letting go felt amazing. 

And then the kingdom troops found you and captured you. 

A knock on your door distracted you from your thoughts and you watched a handsome young man walk through the huge door. Wait, you recognized him.

"Sehun?"

He sat down next to you and gave you a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry they had to capture you, but you kind of left the entire kingdom in an uproar and your sister was going to kill herself trying to get to you."

"My sister? Where is Anna?" You asked, suddenly panicked. You needed to see her and apologize.

"She's fine, she wants to see you, but I won't let her. The thing is, your majesty, you left most of the council thinking you are dangerous. So the real question is, are you?"

You looked at him, but couldn't answer him. You didn't know. Had letting go and using your powers in ways you never had before help you learn control? Or were you even worse off? You felt tears brim your eyes, this was a complete mess. Your bottom lip quivered and Sehun adjusted awkwardly next to you.

"Hey now, don't cry. We can figure this out."

"How? My parents trusted me to take care of this kingdom, of my sister, and I'm ruining it." As you got more upset the shacked around your hands began to freeze. You watched ice etch itself around the edges of the metal, letting out a crackling noise as it did so.

Sehun eyed your hands and then looked up at you and placed a hand on your leg, "You're not ruining it. Look, let me help you. I can help you with the kingdom and you can focus on your...problem there." He eyed your hands again with a raised eyebrow before his gaze slid back up to your face.

You looked up at him, taken with his brown eyes for a moment, "that wouldn't work. We would have to get married." You said with a frown.

He nodded.

"Why would you do that for me?" You were confused. 

He sighed, "Look. I feel bad for you. I don't know what it's like to be in line for a kingdom, but I can't imagine the stress you are put through. And then to have this ice thing, I can't imagine. And to be honest," he scratched his neck, "I think you're really pretty."

You blushed, "so you'd marry an emotionally unstable girl in order to help her because you think she's pretty?"

He smiled at you and you felt your heart flutter, "people have married for less."

You frowned and looked back down at your hands, "but I don't even know you." You sighed, "can I please just see Anna?"

Sehun nodded and stood up, "just so you know, your majesty, the council has been ready to have your head. I've done all I can to keep them at bay, but..." He frowned and looked away from you, "marrying me may be your only hope."

You watched him leave the dungeon, two guards securely locking the door behind him and you realized you were being held prisoner in your own castle. How could they do this? You knew you would be able to get some more information from Anna, but your thoughts still swirled in your mind.

Sehun seemed like such a kind man, he was trying to help you when everyone else was trying to put you to death. Maybe you could trust him. Maybe having a king to rely on would help you a lot more than you realized. 

Maybe you were going to marry Sehun.  
_____  
You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, trying your hardest to concentrate on the pond in front of you. “You can do this,” you whispered to yourself. You held your hands in front of you and tried to imagine the pond covered in beautiful ice. You felt the power flow through your body and the cracking of freezing water in front of you. But when you opened your eyes, not only was the pond frozen but so was the surrounding trees and land.

You sighed and put your hands down, you imagined your sister and her smiling face and very slowly the ice began to melt. You were barely grazing the tip of learning how to control your powers and not one person in your own kingdom trusted their queen. Luckily for you, however, they adored their king.

Their stupid, incredibly handsome, king. The king who ruled over the country in a magnificent way for the 12th in line of his own kingdom. You stared at the ring on your left hand and sighed, the king who didn’t love the queen at all. And vice versa.

“Your majesty!” You heard your hand maiden calling for you and you turned to her with a smile. She caught up to you, a bit breathless from running, “the grand ball is going to begin in an hour. You need to get ready.”

You smiled and thanked her for reminding you. Tonight you were to knight a few good men who had recently risked their lives for your kingdom. There was a huge ball to be held in their honor. Balls were something that everyone approached with caution since your complete blow out not even a year ago. You sighed and pulled the gloves up over your hands and began to walk back towards the castle.

“Your majesty?” Your maiden called again, “do you want me to get the king for you?” She asked tentatively.

You stopped walking and closed your eyes with a sigh, “No, I’ll let him know. Please have my dress ready in my quarters I will be there shortly.

You marched your way through the castle to your husband’s bed chambers. You hated the thought that he was your husband because frankly the two of you weren’t much more than acquaintances. You could hear the giggling behind the door and the guard standing in front of it gave you a weary look. 

“Your majesty!” He stood straight and bowed to you, “the king is a bit...busy right now…”

“I know what the king is doing,” you snapped. You hated putting up pretenses. You weren’t some weak queen who let her husband run off behind her back. You were a powerful queen who could freeze your husband’s dick off in a second if you wanted to.

Unfortunately, you didn’t want to. Because despite his cold hearted demeanor, Sehun had brought a lot of good to your kingdom while you have been otherwise incapacitated. Your marriage hadn’t even been consummated, was it considered cheating if he’d never been yours in the first place? You banged on the door a few times before opening up and walking in.

Two. Two of your kitchen servants were naked in bed with him and you made a point to not look too hard at what they were doing before picking their dresses up off of the floor and tossing them on the bed. “Fun’s over ladies, the king has a ball to go to.”

The girls were embarrassed and rightfully so, you thought. You had known the girls since they were young and if their mother knew what they were doing she would have them hung. You eyed them carefully as they bowed to you and your husband before slipping out of the room. 

“You know we have maids for a reason,” Sehun snapped as he crawled out of bed in all of his naked glory. The man wasn’t shy, and for good reason. You tore your gaze away from him and opened his wardrobe and pulled out his robes. 

“I’m well aware of who is staffed in this castle,” you told him. You held up the dark red robes and eyed your husband who was staring at you in nothing but his britches and his hands on his hips. Sometimes he looked like such a young brat and it made you smile to yourself. You put the red robes back and pulled out the green ones, placing them all on his bed. 

“If you are aware of this why do you insist on storming in here and interrupting my fun?” He asked grumpily as he began to get dressed.

You thought this over, why did you insist on ruining all of his play dates? Maybe you didn’t have a good reason. Maybe, despite the nature of your relationship, you were jealous.

Though you’d never admit that to him.

“Just like to remind you that I exist.” You answered with a sarcastic smile.

He rolled his eyes and struggled to button his shirt, “Believe me, I am well aware of your existence.” 

You sighed and walked up to him and took the buttons from his hands to begin buttoning them for him. You straightened the shirt around his neck and grabbed his green robes, pulling them around his broad shoulders. You tied them up properly and patted them with a satisfied smile. “You look really nice in green.” You mentioned. 

Sehun eyed you for a moment and you blushed before backing away from him, “I just wanted to go over the schedule for tonight with you.” You reminded yourself quickly.

Sehun stepped in front of his full length mirror and eyed the job you did. As he grabbed his shoes and sat down on a nearby stool to put them on, he reviewed the night’s events with you. He kept you up to date with what was going on in your kingdom and the plans he had for the future. He was good about keeping you informed and you were grateful for that. Part of you wondered why he continued to treat you with any sort of respect. You chalked it up to you being the queen of ice and him being afraid of what you were capable of. 

You just wished you knew that answer for yourself as well.

You gave him a slight curtsy and excused yourself to change your own dress before the ball began. He gave you a sweet smile and nodded towards you, “See you down there, wife.” He used a snarky tone and you gave him a glare before leaving. Because every time he showed any sort of sweetness, he made sure to cover it up with his attitude.  
__________

The ball had been going swimmingly. The ceremony of knighting the two men went well and you were able to get through it with your gloves off. The dinner went well, the drinks were flowing, and now dancing and music rang through the castle walls. 

You sat up in the front of the hall next to Sehun who looked too bored to be a king at his own ball, and you couldn’t really blame him. Everyone in the kingdom was older than the two of you, you sister was in her own heaven with her new husband, Kristoff. They got married 6 months after you and Sehun and you couldn’t be happier for her. 

Your love for her, and hers for you, was the only thing getting you through the day most of the time.

She was breathless and beautiful as she dragged Kristoff to stand in front of you and Sehun. She had a smile on her face as they each bowed and she grabbed your hand and pulled you to stand up and face her. “We have news!” She told you with a fit of giggles.

Even stoic Kristoff behind her had a blush on his cheeks, he was practically glowing.

And then you realized. You looked back at your sister in shock and she just nodded a thousand times before pulling you into a huge hug and jumping up and down. 

“I’M PREGNANT!” She squealed, but kept it quiet enough that it was only heard between yourselves and your husbands.

Sehun was sitting up in his throne now in complete shock and you were trying to keep a happy face. “Pregnant? Already? That’s amazing!” You told her, truly happy for this new blessing in her life.

If only it was a blessing for you. The princess getting pregnant before the queen? You sat down as Ana pulled her husband back to the dance floor and watched them share their moment with complete bliss. This was not going to bode well in your kingdom. If Ana were to birth a boy then her son would be the next heir of the throne.

Sehun turned to you with a strange look and you knew he was having similar thoughts to your own. For the first time since your wedding day Sehun reached over and held your gloved hand, “It’s okay,” he whispered, “we’ll figure this out.”

You could already feel the fear and anxiety bubbling up in your chest with the power buzzing inside of your body. You stood up abruptly and ran out of the hall before you could ruin yet another happy evening in your kingdom.  
_________

You got into your bed chambers and collapsed on your canopy bed with a sob, letting your frustrated tears go. You didn’t have enough control over your powers, you didn’t have a king who loved you, and you sister was pregnant and happy and you couldn’t help but be jealous of that. You rolled over and saw your room begin to cloud over with snow and ice. As your tears fell, the wintery mix fell as well.

You didn’t care anymore, so you let it happen.

There was a knock on your door, but you ignored it. Whoever it was didn’t seem to care and let themselves anyway. 

You heard your bedroom door open and close and then the verbal chill that the intruder felt walking in. “Is it snowing in here?” You heard Sehun’s voice and you shot up in your bed, immediately wiping your eyes.

He looked at you with what seemed like concern, but with him you could never tell. “Are you crying?” He asked, squinting his eyes as you walked towards him.

You sniffled and wiped away a few more tears, “No! What do you want?” You demanded.

He frowned at you, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I had this feeling at dinner that Ana’s news upset you. I’m checking on you.” He walked up towards your bed and sat on the edge. He always had a habit of making himself a little too comfortable around you.

You scooted to the edge of the bed to sit next to him, “Why?” You knew you sounded cold, but you didn’t care. You were tired and in a bad mood and you didn’t feel like dealing with your “husband”.

He sighed, “I know that Ana’s pregnancy is going to put pressure on us to have children. She got married after we did and pregnant before you and people are going to talk.”

You shrugged, “So what if people talk? They already don’t like me as queen, they don’t trust me. So Ana deserves to have a son and the new heir to the throne. Everyone loves her.” You looked at the floor in front of you, feeling your tears return. “You’re the only reason they let me continue being the queen in the first place.” The tears began to roll down your cheeks and you covered your mouth to choke back the sobs. The stress of being a failing queen, married to someone you didn’t love, having a power you couldn’t control. The room grew colder and you saw Sehun shiver from the corner of your eye.

“You’re not a bad queen,” he finally spoke. He surprised by reaching over and taking your hand. 

Your gloves were off and your immediate reaction was to jerk away, but he held it tight, placing his other hand over top of it. “It always surprises me how warm you are, with your powers and all…” He seemed to mull out loud.

“I’m not a cold person,” you answered him.

He nodded, “I know you aren’t. I watch you sometimes. When you sneak off to go practice with your powers. When you think you are alone and you make little snowflakes above your palm and smile. You have so much more control than you give yourself credit for.” He looked up, his eyes reaching your own, “And the kingdom loves you. They trust you, and if anyone says anything otherwise I make sure they know how wrong they are.”

You watched him as he spoke, his grip on your hand never letting up, he was being serious, but you weren’t sure why. “Why are you being nice to me?”

Sehun sighed and rolled his eyes, “Look. I’ve already been with half of the women in this kingdom.”

You blanched and went to wretch your hand away, but he held it firm and looked at you with his usual frown on his face. 

“Let me talk,” he ordered, and you stilled to listen to him. 

“I’ve been here for over a year and I have learned a lot about you. I think I probably know more about you than you realize. Ana has told me about your childhood, being locked away and forced to be scared of all of this,” He gestured to the still surrounding snow and frozen pieces of furniture in your room. It was beginning to thaw and you didn’t even realize it. “I watch you interact with the staff, I watch you practice with your powers, I watch you address your kingdom. You could do this all without me. Easily. But you’re afraid of yourself, your self-esteem is too damn low and I don’t get it. Do you not see how beautiful you are? How people hang on your every word? How much power you possess in your body alone? Do you not get it?” His eyes flashed to yours, but you were too surprised to say anything. 

“I’ve been through this kingdom, seen all there is to see. Nothing interests me like you do.”

“What are you saying, Sehun?” 

He looked away, “I want you to be my wife. For real, no more fooling around and pretending.”

You felt your jaw drop at this request, “So you are bored with my kingdom and need some more excitement?” You snapped more than asked him.

He sighed, “No! That’s not what I’m saying! God, don’t you get it? I have feelings for you and I’m asking you to get to know me too!” He answered back just as angrily.

You yanked your hand away for good this time, “I do know you,” you snapped, climbing off of your bed, it grew colder in your room now. “You like to play with people’s emotions. Your cunning and manipulative which is how you managed to convince me to marry you in the first place. Don’t get me wrong, you are leading my kingdom well and I appreciate it, but you’re mean. You don’t like me Sehun, and I won’t fall for your tricks so get out. Please just get out.”

He stood up, his usual frown plastered back on to his face. He walked towards you, cupping your face with one of his hands. “You don’t know me at all…” He whispered quietly. The look in his eyes was something you hadn’t seen before...he almost looked sad and you felt yourself feeling guilty for it. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss against your cheek before heading to your door, “Good night, my queen,” he told you quietly before exiting completely. 

You watched him go and you crawled back into bed. As your thought stayed on the words he had spoken to you, you almost missed how much your room thawed to nothing. While thinking about Sehun, your powers were always relaxed. You hated him for it.  
_____  
Since his confrontation with you, Sehun was like a different person. No longer would you go to your husband's chambers to find him fraternizing with someone's daughter. His attention to the kingdom grew, he smiled more during banquets and dinners. He was all around a nicer person.

To everyone except you. 

Every time he looked at you he held his usual frown, his face screwed in aggravation at the sight of you. 

People were beginning to notice. News of Ana's pregnancy grew in the small kingdom and the attention on your marriage to Sehun was under extreme scrutinization. He was making you out to be the bad guy. You could see it in every move he made, calculated and kind. If he was trying to convince you he wasn't manipulative, it wasn't working.

You escaped past the castle walls, into the forest, and to your favorite pond where you practiced with your powers often. It was a place that gave you peace and you felt free, so you could clear your mind when you needed to. 

You were currently freezing drops of water and throwing them into the pond. You didn’t feel like trying so hard today. You weren’t in the mood to really try anymore at all. You were becoming depressed and you weren’t sure how to get out of this feeling. You had been depressed before, but as you got older it had gotten harder to pull yourself out of the funk you fell into.

A crunch of leaves from behind you caused you to jump and you turned around to see Sehun standing there. 

“What the hell do you want?” You snapped, not in the mood to play his game with you. 

He frowned at you and took it upon himself to sit down next to you, he stared at the pond for a long time and eventually you looked back at it too. 

“I was the youngest of twelve brothers,” Sehun finally spoke up next to you. “By the time my mother had me it was more for sport than to carry on the heirs to the throne. I was raised by maid after maid, my brothers ignored me half the time, I still get surprised when my mother remembers my name.” He paused a moment, but you didn’t say anything, scared to stop him. “I slept with my brother’s wife when I was fifteen. After than I made it a point to sleep with all of them, as a sort of payback. They treated me like shit and ignored me, in return I was fucking the women they supposedly loved.”

He adjusted himself next to you and let out a sigh, “I came here to steal your throne. You and Ana made it all too easy with your outburst and running away. It was ridiculously easy to step in to convince you to marry me. All of it was so that for once in my god forsaken life I could know what it feels like to have my own kingdom. I watched you struggle day after day to get a hold of your powers. I watched you care about your kingdom. I watched you love your sister. I saw that you were a beautiful person inside and out. You didn’t care that I slept with other people, you didn’t seem to care that I was using you as much as you were using me.” He finally turned to look at you, “I have never known love. I’ve never witnessed love. I don’t understand why someone would actually want love, but I watch you. I watch you see your sister start her own family, I watch you see your kingdom find their new king. I watch you fall apart and stare at that painting of your parents. I watch you sit here day after day and all I can think about it how it’s somehow my fault. Or how I can make you happier and then I’ll feel better. I get guilty and sweaty and upset because you’re upset and I don’t know how to act. I think I get it right and then I screw it up and just give up.” He grabbed your hand and held it in his own, “I don’t want to do that anymore. I don’t want to screw up. I want you to know me as much as I know you because I think I’m in love you with you. I think I’m actually in love with my wife and it’s destroying me inside because I don’t know what love it.” He leaned forward and grabbed your face and brought you into a passionate kiss and for the first time in your entire life you felt your entire heart melt.

The cold grown that had settled around you became covered in dew and the grass grew green all over again. Sehun moved away and looked and his brown eyes bore into yours and you knew in that moment that you wanted to get to know Sehun as much as he wanted to get to know you. So you kissed him again and it was like the floodgates opened between the both of you. All of your anger, grief, sadness, loneliness; it all flooded through the both of you in an enormous heap.

Sehun laid you back along the grass and kissed you over and over, he kissed your neck, your ears, your eyes, his fingers moved through your dress, hiking it up over your waist and running them along your smooth milky thighs. He kissed you again, slower for a moment before looking back into your eyes, his own full of fear, “I love you,” he told you softly.

You swallowed hard and nodded, “I love you too, Sehun.” 

Your lips found each other’s again and you quickly made work of each other’s clothes. Layer after layer removed from your bodies until you both lay naked in the grass by your beautiful pond and Sehun covered your skin in kisses.

His kisses were soft, his breath was warm, and you had never felt so hot in your entire life. Nothing was frozen around you, everything was blooming and bright as the summer always meant it to be. You were in complete bliss as Sehun’s fingers grazed over your core and cupped your warmth.

“Sehun,” you whimpered his name and he hovered back up to your lips and kissed them once before answering you with a soft hum. “Make love to me,” you told him gently. You cupped his face and kissed him again.

His tongue made entrance into your mouth and massaged your own as he rolled over your body. You spread your legs for him and felt him press against you and slide into you easily and you both whimpered in euphoria at the joining.

He filled you completely before slowly sliding out and sliding back into you. You loved hearing him moan and feel him shudder in delight. Your fingers ran over the tight skin of his muscles on his arms and back and let him rut into you again and again. You wrapped your legs around his waist and urged him into you closer and deeper and both of you moaned at the same time. 

Your mouth captured his own again and with a few more snaps of your hips the both of you came, moaning against each other’s lips as he thrusted into you one last time before freezing over your body and finally collapsing on the grass next to you.

You both laid still and caught your breath for a moment before you turned to him and laced your fingers in his own. “Can we be real husband and wife now?”

He let out a gorgeous laugh that made you smile in response, he rolled to his side and nipped your swollen lips. “As if that didn’t already seal it, my love. Yes. We can be real husband and wife now. If you even think about sleeping in anyone’s bed other than my own I’ll have to hunt you down.”

You giggled and snuggled into his chest, “Deal.” You answered. Happy for the first time in over a year. Things finally felt right, you finally felt like you were in love.

_____  
It was the honeymoon you never had. Deep in the mountains, a cabin sitting against the lake in the valley. No one except the castle’s most important employees knew about it. It was where your father took your mother on their honeymoon.

The castle was warm and soft, just a single bedroom with a small kitchen and living room attached. An open front window where the sun lit almost the entire place. It was quaint and beautiful and everything you had wanted to share with the person you were in love with.

You sat two mug of hot tea on the bedside table before opening the shades and letting the morning sun flow inside. It lit the bedroom, trickles of light spreading to every corning and illuminating the pale skin of your husband’s back.

You climbed into the huge soft bed and began to run your fingers along the muscles of his back and neck. “You’ll sleep the whole day away,” you told him softly.

He groaned and buried his face further into his pillow, “So? We are on our honeymoon, we can sleep all day and play all night.”

You blushed, still in disbelief that you and Sehun had managed to fall in love. The love and encouragement from him had helped you make huge strides in controlling your powers. You knew love was part of the control, but Sehun helped you realize you needed to love yourself first. He gave you the confidence you needed to learn how to use your powers properly.

For instance, when your husband refused to get out of bed, you knew you could take your pointers finger, making it cold as ice and running it quickly down his spine, causing him to jump out of the bed in record speed. 

He fell to the wood floor with a loud bang before clammering back into the bed and under the blankets. “That was so unfair!” He snapped.

You grinned and kissed his cheek, “I made you tea.” You whispered, “though you take so long to wake up it’s probably grown cold.”

Sehun sat up, the white sheets pooling at his waist, he slid his arms around you and pulled you against his chest. “I don’t want tea. I want to lay here with you, forever. No more responsibilities, no more kingdom. Just me and you, and...why are you dressed? Honeymoons call for no clothes.”

You had put on a robe when you woke up that morning, it was a bit chilly in the morning air to be completely naked.

Sehun was having none of it, he reached down and untied the robe, immediately tossing it to the floor. You tried to pull the blankets up, but he just simply grinned and grabbed your waist, placing soft kisses along your chest and neck. 

You ran your fingers through his soft hair until his lips found yours and the two of you share slow lazy kisses with one another while the morning sun rose higher in the sky. 

Sehun made love to you in the enormous bed, and afterwards the two of you lay together naked and sated, fingers entangled with one another as you talked about your lives, growing up, your dreams, and then your future.

“We are not having more than three kids,” Sehun told you firmly. “Believe me, after number three it’s just out of hand. Especially if they are all boys.”

A knock on the door of the cabin brought you both out of your blissful state and Sehun quickly put on some clothes to answer the caller.

“This better be good,” he snapped at the solidier who dared to interupt his honeymoon.

“I’m so sorry, your highness.” The solidier spoke breathlessly, “but it’s the princess. Ana has gone into labor.”

You were out of the bed and dressed quicker than you had ever been in your entire life. Your sister was in labor and needed you.  
__________

It was a little girl. A beautiful little girl with an unbelievable amount of hair on her head for a newborn and the face of an angel. She had Kristoff’s eyes and Anna’s smile and she was perfect. You had never seen your sister so happy, and it warmed your heart to know she was a mother now. She would make a fantastic mother and you made sure to tell her that. 

Later that night you joined Sehun in your bed chambers, climbing into the bed and letting exhaustion hit you like a smack in the face. You barely let your head hit the pillow before falling asleep.

You awoke a few hours later to the horrific churning of your stomach. You scrambled from underneath the covers and ran to the basin on your side table with just enough time for it to catch the contents of your stomach. You wretched everything you body possibly could before falling back into bed, still exhausted, as if you hadn’t slept at all.

Sehun rolled over sleepily and ran your belly lightly, “Are you okay? Do you want me to get the nurse?” His hand traveled to your forehead, you were freezing cold, the room was spinning and you knew you were making it colder. The control over your powers was gone and you were too tired to care. You shut your eyes and the entire world went dark.  
__________

In the almost 2 years of your marriage Sehun had never seen you sick. He had seen you lose complete control over your powers because of your emotions, but never sick. And when you blacked out in the bed he panicked. 

The kingdom’s doctor was in seeing you now with your hand maiden at your side, but Sehun wanted to be in there. Why wasn’t he allowed in there? You were his wife, the love of his life and he wasn’t allowed in there to see you. He was livid.

Finally the enormous wooden doors opened and the doctor walked out of the room, he looked up at Sehun with a smile. “I have good news, your wife is perfectly fine.”

Sehun breathed a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he was holding in.

The doctor walked up to him and patted his shoulder kindly, “Congratulations, your majesty. Your wife is expecting your first child.”

Sehun felt his stomach drop to the floor, “A baby? She’s pregnant? Can I see her?”

The doctor smiled and nodded, “Yes, to all of those questions.”

He was at your side in seconds, “Really?” He asked you with a smile bigger than he had ever had. 

He watched you nod and he pulled you into a passionate kiss, resting his forehead on yours Sehun couldn’t stop smiling. “Pregnant? You’re going to have a baby? My baby?”

You rested a hand on either side of his face, your smile mirroring his own. “We are, Sehun. We are going to be parents.”

It was the happiest day of his entire life.


End file.
